


It's About Time

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verse I created because all I really want is for Dean and Cas to be happy and in love and settled down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a verse which can also be found on prettylittledestiels.tumblr.com, which is my fanfiction tumblr. Enjoy! Comments and reviews welcome, of course!
> 
> P.S. All the mistakes are mine. I try not to make too many, but I'm human!

Cas is in the kitchen, molding the sheet of dough to a pie pan. He doesn’t let Dean eat red meat for every meal, and he insists on turkey bacon, but he does allow Dean his pie. He personally bakes him one (that way he can use half the sugar and Dean will never know the difference) every week. This one is going to be blueberry. He is humming as he works, something he heard riding in the car with Dean, so he doesn’t hear his husband enter their kitchen and sit down at the table.

Cas finishes with the crust and turns around, pie pan still in hand. He nearly drops it as he gasps, surprised to find Dean there.

“Dean! You scared me,” he chastises.

“Sorry babe,” Dean mumbles. He is staring at his feet and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt in a very un-Dean-like manner. There’s obviously something on his mind. Cas wants to ask, but he knows better. He knows his Dean will tell him when he finds the right words. So Cas sits in the other chair and just watches with his famous head tilt as Dean gets closer and closer to saying what he’s thinking.

“So Cas, I’ve been thinking,” he starts, not taking his eyes off the suddenly very fascinating kitchen tiles.

“Yes Dean?” he encourages.

“Well. I mean you’ve finished your degree and you’ve got the stable job at the university now, and the garage is doing so well I can afford to hire another guy or two so I wouldn’t have to work such long hours and we’ve got this house with the extra rooms and I know we talked about it before we got married, but we haven’t really talked about it since, with you in school and me starting a business, but I don’t know, I guess I’m trying to say, well asking really if maybe it’s about time we start thinking about getting ourselves a couple of kids to raise.”

He says it all very fast in a single breath, as if it’s all one sentence. If Cas had been listening any less intently he might’ve missed some of what Dean said, but, as always, Cas catches every word. Every glorious word coming out of his husband’s mouth and it is all Cas can do to keep from flinging his entire body at Dean and engulfing his lips.

“Dean,” Cas’s voice cracks and finally Dean looks up at him, worry and fear in his beautiful green eyes.

“It’s okay Cas, if you’ve changed your mind or you’re not ready or you don’t think it’s a good idea. It’s okay we don’t have to, it was just a thought,” Dean quickly backtracks.

Cas looks at him, the idiot sitting across from him, with so much love that it renders Dean speechless.

“If you’re done saying foolish things, may I continue?” Cas asks.

Dean nods.

“As I was saying. Dean, you’re right. It’s the perfect time to start a family. I would love nothing more than to raise children with you, you beautiful idiot.” And with that Cas abandons his chair in favor of Dean’s lap and finally gives in to the urge to press his lips to Dean’s.


End file.
